


Promised

by RoyaiFan101



Series: Pre~Victory [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Don’t take this story seriously, F/M, Royai - Freeform, Royai baby, Set directly before the start of my Victory series, its 1000 percent crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaiFan101/pseuds/RoyaiFan101
Summary: Parts of the Promised Day from an… unlikely perspective.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: Pre~Victory [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027503
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Promised

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set directly before ‘Worth it’ in the POV of an unborn Sophia.
> 
> While most of the stories in this series can be read as stand alones/in any order, I highly recommend reading ‘Worth it’ before starting this.
> 
> This story is purely crack, so don’t take any of it seriously.

**Where are we going Mama?**

The precious little life nestled deep in Riza’s womb stirred slightly, feeling the slight tension in their mother’s body.

**Hello?? Mama! Do you even know I’m in here? You don’t exactly talk to me!**

_“Hey Riza. Glad you made it okay.”_ A male voice spoke up, his sentence directed towards their mother.

**Who’s that? Is that daddy? No. That’s not daddy.**

_”You too, Lieutenant Breda. Any sign of Fuery?”_ Their mother asked.

**Is the Fuery guy my daddy?**

_”How late am I?”_ a slightly high pitched and out of breath voice asked, entering the conversation.

**Oh!! He better not be my daddy!**

_”Nope. Made it just in time.”_ The first man, Breda, spoke up.

_”All we have to do now is wait for the Colonel.”_

**Is the Colonel my daddy?**

The fetus tuned out most of their mother and the other two men’s conversation, intent on waiting to see if the Colonel, and possibly their father, would show up.

**I’m bored! I want Daddy! Where’s Daddy?!**

And with that, the little life wiggled around, trying to get comfortable.

Their mother winced, putting a hand on her lower stomach.

_”Are you alright Hawkeye?”_ The squeaky voiced man asked.

_”Yeah, I’ve just had some bad indigestion the last few days.”_ Her mother sighed.

**I am _not_ indigestion! I don’t even know what that is, but I know I’m not it.**

A high pitched squeak alerted their mother, and the man referred to as Breda spoke up.

_”About time Colonel. Didn’t think you were gonna show?”_

Before the unborn child in Riza’s womb could react, they felt a sense of warmth and love spreading through her body.

_”Keep up with the smartass comments. I’ll take them as a sign of confidence.”_

**Daddy! That’s daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!**

_”You made sure you weren’t followed?”_ He asked them.

_”Yes. And if we were, this little guy would’ve alerted us.”_ Riza said.

_”Woof!”_

_”Good boy. You keep your nose peeled, okay?”_

**Oh, so you’ll talk to the dog, but not me? Your precious little baby. Whatever. I’m going to sleep.**

* * *

**I’m bored. What are we doing here, Mama?**

_”Are you okay, Lieutenant?”_ Colonel Mustang asked.

_”Yeah. It’s just indigestion.”_ She told him.

**MY NAME BETTER NOT END UP BEING INDIGESTION!**

* * *

**Mama? Why did you and Daddy hurt those two men? What did they do?**

_”Lieutenant Hawkeye? What’s going on? Why are you doing this?”_ A terrified feminine voice asked.

**Why does that lady sound scared, Mama?**

* * *

**Mama, who’s the funny sounding man? Why is Daddy asking him about someone named Hughes?**

**Mama? Why is Daddy being so loud? Why is the other man screaming? Why is it so hot?**

* * *

Riza walked through the catacombs of the laboratory, gun drawn and on high alert, eyes scanning and ears listening for the one known as _Envy_. Hopefully she would find him before the Colonel did.

She turned the corner and saw Mustang, hand poised to snap.

**Mama?**

_”What are you doing, Lieutenant? I thought I told you to stay put.”_ He sighed.

**That is not Daddy! That’s not Daddy! Don’t trust him Mama! He isn’t my Daddy!**

” _I’m sorry Colonel_.”

**Not Daddy!!**

The little one was panicking, why wasn’t Mama being scared, too? They were in _danger_. She could sense danger with the little boy named Selim- or Pride, whichever- why wasn’t Mama running away from the dangerous man, pretending to be Daddy?

**Mama... You do know this isn’t Daddy, right?**

“ _Ha! Don’t make me laugh! Whenever it’s just the two of us, the Colonel calls me by my first name: Riza._ ”

” _So you two are that close, huh?_ ” Envy, giving up his Colonel Mustang disguise, scoffed.

” _I lied_.” Riza smirked, firing bullet after bullet into the monster.

**Go Mama!!!**

**Ow! That was scary! And it really hurt! Mama? Are you okay? Why did the scary man throw you down?**

_”How dare you hurt my precious subordinate.”_

**Daddy? Daddy’s here! Daddy will save us!**

**… Mama? Why are you scared of Daddy right now…?**

_”Sir, that’s enough.”_

**Mama? What’s going on...?**

_”Give him to me! I won’t ask again!”_

**… Mama…?**

**Why do you feel sad?**

**What’s Flame Alchemy, Mama? Is that the stuff that makes Daddy seem so loud and scary sometimes?**

* * *

_”I’m... I’m a sacrifice...?”_ Roy asked in shock.

**Mama? Why are you being held down?**

” _Forget it! I won’t do it!_ ” Roy scoffed.

” _I’ve told you; we’re running out of time_.”

**Mama? Mama! What’s happening?! What’s wrong!? I’m scared! Mama!**

” _Lieutenant! Lieutenant! Answer me! Lieutenant!_ ”

**Mama?**

” _I’LL KILL YOU!!_ ”

**.... I feel funny....**

_”I’m not going to die... What... you don’t know... is that I’m under strict orders... not to die...”_

**… Mama...**

Riza glanced up, seeing the Chimeras up above them, waiting for a chance to strike. One of them, the toad looking one, gave her a curt nod. Riza looked back at Roy, hoping- _praying_ \- he would get her signal.

**I’m getting... really sleepy...**

_”Out of my way!!”_

_”Lieutenant? Lieutenant? Open your eyes! Stay with me, damnit!”_ Roy begged her, scooping her into his arms, his hand pressing down on her wound.

**Mama... You better... do what... Daddy... s-says...**

_”Let me help!”_

_”Colonel... I’m so sorry...”_ Riza wheezed, once she was able to open her eyes again.

_”Don’t speak, just rest.”_ Roy cooed, bringing her closer to his body.

**That sounds like a good idea. Night Mama. Night Daddy.**

* * *

_”Colonel!!”_ Riza screamed in anguish.

**Mama? Where’s Daddy going?**

* * *

It was over.

The fighting, the danger, all of it. It was finally over. Roy, Riza, and their the rest of their team were at the hospital, recovering, when Riza scrunched up in pain, her arms wrapped tightly around her abdomen.

_”Lieutenant? What’s wrong?”_ Roy asked, hearing her cry out in pain.

_”Nurse! Nurse!”_ Breda yelled, running out the door.

_”I don’t- aah!- k-know, Sir!”_ She whimpered.

**I want out! Time for me to get out!**

A group of nurses and a doctor rushed into the room, and wheeled Riza off without any of them giving anyone a word beyond _a suspected appendix rupture._

* * *

Riza came to with a groan. She looked around the room, and saw a doctor standing next to her bed.

_”What the hell happened?_ ” She winced.

_”Ms. Hawkeye. You had a baby girl.”_ The doctor told her.

_“Baby!? What baby?! I couldn’t have had a baby! Having a baby requires you to be pregnant!”_ Riza shrieked.

_“You mean you didn’t know you were pregnant?”_

_“Do I look like a woman who was aware she was going to be a Mother!? If I knew I would’ve stayed home from work today!”_ She snapped at him.

_”You... you said it was a girl?”_ Riza asked, softly.

The doctor nodded. _”Care to hold her?”_ He asked.

Riza nodded, expecting the worst. But what she wasn’t expecting, was a tiny, _breathing_ , newborn to be placed gently into her arms. With everything that had happened in the last twenty four hours, she was sure the baby would’ve been a stillborn.

But she wasn’t. Her and Roy’s daughter was alive and well.

_Oh God! Roy!_

Glancing down, Riza smiled down at her slowly waking up daughter, tufts of blck hair poking out from the bottom of her pink cap.

**Hello Mama.**

_”Hello baby girl.”_


End file.
